Carface
Carface is the main villain of Pooh's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. He was the former partner of Charlie, whom he framed for a crime that the good dog did not commit. When Charlie escaped from prison, Carface executed the traitor and sent him to heaven, only for Charlie to return with a ticking life watch in tow. Throughout the movie, Carface tried to get back a little girl named Anne Marie, who was his animal adviser in training, and whom Charlie had rescued in order to make his own money. In the end of the movie, Carface was killed by being eaten by an anonymous alligator named King Gator from the sewers and ended up in heaven with less IQ than before. The sequel kept his now low intelligence as he was now the dragon to Red, the dragon-like monster from the first movie's dream sequence, now in cat form, who plotted to steal Gabriel's horn in order to take over the world. Again, Carface was defeated, although this time his newfound stupidity had cost him his soul as he was sent screaming into Hell. Later at Christmas, Carface and Killer had been Reformed in the end. Carface doesn't sing in his debut, but he does in the second film, the first episode of the TV series, and in the Christmas special. Trivia *Carface's sidekick is Killer. *Carface and Killer will become Simba's enemies in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. *Carface and Belladonna will work for Satan and Saddam Hussein in Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. *Carface and Killer will be back as guest stars in Pooh's Adventures of Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco. *Carface and Killer will become Littlefoot's enemies in Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. *Carface and Killer will become Danny's enemies in Danny's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. *Carface and Killer will make their first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Carface and Killer will get revenge on Littlefoot and the gang in Land Before Time/The Little Mermaid crossovers, Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess, Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Littlefoot Goes to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH,'' Littlefoot's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, and more. *Carface and Killer will become Bloom's enemies in ''Bloom's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. *Carface and Killer will team up with Bowser and the Masters of Evil and The Crime Empire to work for Tex Richman in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets. Gallery Carface Carruthers' defeat (1st film).jpg|Carface Carruthers' defeat (1st film) Carface Carruthers' defeat (2nd film).jpg|Carface Carruthers' defeat (2nd film) Reformed Carface.png|Reformed Carface Category:VILLAINS Category:Animal characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Dogs Category:Idiots Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Males Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Traitors Category:Possable anti heroes Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Reformed characters Category:Former villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Anti Heroes Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:HEROES Category:Murderers Category:Arrogant characters Category:Double Agents Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Revived characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Thieves Category:Singing characters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Psychopaths Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains